A Second Life Taken
by Schieska
Summary: Copyright: Hiromu Arikawa LustXEnvy and WinXEd. Summary..uhm..Yeah. Just read it. It's...sorta in character. But Lust would never cry, except for him...
1. Chapter 1

"Edward..." 

The mechanics eyes were brimming with tears as the eldest humonculi slit the scyth like blade through flesh. The blood ran down, the saltined tears mixing with the dark red liquid. Edward's golden eyes seemed dialate to the size of eggs. Winry's limp body fell to the ground as the ebony haired homunculi Envy began to laugh.

He felt the pain that he had felt long ago when Trisha had died. That unforgetable..That horrible feeling in the pit of his soul.

Edward himself fell to his knee's, his widend eyes now clenching shut as he found himself lost withen the darkend mists of fate. Winry was gone. He had loved her. He had never told her. He was sure she felt the same way as well. The both of them, they never had the heart to tell eachother...They were foolish, and stupid, for not saying those three small words that could make a person feel like they themself, were the world. I love you, was just to hard to say for the both of them.

Why? Why couldn't he save her...It had all hapened so fast...All he had time to do, was cry...Mabey not even that. Envy's laughs were silently fading away as the sound of his footsteps came closer. Edward clenched his eyes shut tighter, trying to shut out the world forever, trying to live within his own mind...

But like many things, his sanity was starting to get ripped away. The golden optics were revealed as the lids of his eyes opened. The world was blurred by tears. Tears that he shed for her...Tears that should not have been spilt, just like her blood.

His white gloves were now soaked with her blood. Too many times...Too many times had blood stained his hands, had he been dancing with death, and the lives of the ones he loved being caried off into the starry deapths of heaven. This would be the last. The last time blood would be spilled because of him...  
He felt the tears returning to him as he drew the last of the transmutation circle into the blackend concreate. Vengance...Revenge...His final parting gift to Winry.

As he stood from the concreate, he saw that it was complete. Edward tilted his ed up, towards the warm and dull yellow light of the warehouse. Above this transmutation circle, was another. They were identicle. Symetrical. Exactly the same.

A look of cofidense entered his eyes as the automail arm was covered by the white glove. They had been bleached of blood by Pinako. Pinako, emotionless as ever, had fixed Edwards automail, and bleached the gloves herself. All pictures and reminder of Winry had been packed up, and put into her room. Winry's room, was boarded off..

He starred at the gloves, the sight of her blood returning to his memory. His breathing went quickly to a pant, shuddering at every inhalation of oxygen. He clutched at his own chest. The pain...It was still there. The scar, he felt it re-open itself. It felt like the blackest, darkest, evilest thing he could imagine had broke free of the pit of his soul, and ripped its way into his veins. It felt like it was travelling through his body, destroying every fiber of his being.

He tried to move his hands into his pockets. With much struggling, and many shackings, he did so. He shut his eyes as he walked to the door of the warehouse. Taking his hand from his pocket as he neared the door, he dared not look at it. He dared not to open his eyes and face reality. Not yet. Soon however, he felt the door infront of him. He opend his eyes, and reverted his vision to the breaker.

Upon turning the lights off, he saw the figures in the distance. Lust, and Envy. He hated them so. But thats why he was going to get revenge. Tonight, he was going to kill the Envy...And make Lust watch, just as Envy had made Edward watch him slaughter Winry.

Edward had learned that this is where the humonculi hid out. This is where they conducted there horrid plots, and schemes. Edward hopped that this would teach the humonculi a lesson. Never, to take something away from some one, when they never had it comming. He didn't deserve any more lives to be taken from him. He didn't need it...He couldn't stand it..

He clapped his hands once and his automail arm transmuted, switching to the form of a blade. He cut the wires so that the electricity wouldn't got through when the homunculi went to flip the switch. If the lights were to be turned on, Edwards plan would most likely fail.

The ware house was a three story building with ten or twelve stray boxes towards the back. The floor was made of concreat, and the walls had many wholes in them. Edwards guess was Envy used them for battle practice.

Edward had drawn the transmutation circle in black chalk just in case. It could not be seen with the lights off, and could barely bee seen with them on. He ran carefully back to where he origanally was when he awoke from his nightmare like memories. Edward moved a box infront of him so that he could not be seen if they had a source of light. He sat and waited patiently...


	2. Chapter 2

Turning the corner, she held her hand within his. Rarely did she smile. Only with Envy. Her usual smirk was never about when she was around him. The love she shared with him made her completely forget about being human. It made her want to spend eternity with him forever, to walk the Earth with him forever, because she loved him.

But tonight, another life would be taken...

And she wouldn't know...

As her violet optics watched the male homunculi open the door, she was pulled toward it. She was stopped at the threshold as his body was consumed by shadows. Only the back of his ebony colored head could be seen. She was worried. He was, after all, just standing there. Then he said something.

"Stay. Something is not right...The lights are not working."

She could not help but smile. He was being so chivalrous. Making her wait outside. How silly he was being. She was a grown woman, she could take care of herself. Especially with those nails of her.

"Oh please Envy. I'm--"

"Lust. Stay."

Her smile faded as her eyebrows dropped into a worried facial expression. She stepped outside into the alley and pressed her back up against the building, tilting her head toward the sky. The moon hit her face and made her skin look even more ghostly and pale then it already was. Everything would be okay. He was just being paranoid...She was just being paranoid. She shut her violet optics and let her head drop.

And then it happend...

Her eyes shot open as light crashed through the threshold. Forcing her body from the building, she waited for the light to fade at the door. Her nails extended, ready for combat. Envy could not preform alchemy. He had been right when he had said something was not right...He was to benevolent for his own good now. She had changed him...now she was afraid that she had gone wrong somewhere, and that she was a fool to change him.

The light slowly faded as she flew through the open door and pulled to a halt. Her eyes slowly widened as she watched the one she love cough up red. Red stones...It was a seal...

She ran faster then she probably ever had before, contracting her nails as she neared him. His arm had been slashed vertically. He would be dead within a max of eight minutes. She didn't even know how deep the wound went. She just knew it was bad. Humans broke to easily, and now that Envy had no red stones, he was as good as human...

She watched him fall to his side as she ran into the seal. She could feel water building in her eyes. Is that what they called tears? They stung as she picked up his head and layed it on her lap. She would stay by his side. She would keep him here, on this ugly thing they called Earth, for as long as she could.

His eyes appeared dead as they stared up into hers. He smiled gently as he blinked slowly and rose his injured arm up to place on her face. He felt a wet, warm drop of liquid hit his fingers. She was crying for him, and yet, he could not feel any emotion but love for her. He felt her warm hands cup around his. More tears slid down her face.

"Shhh," he said in a soft whisper. "It will be alright..."

Lust could not help but shake her head. No. He was being delusional. He was going to die, all because she wasn't there, all because they came back now. She was worthless. She was nothing.

"Lust..."

As his voice entered her ears her eyes shot open wider then they already were. She would listen to his words till he was torn form her on this ugly thing they called Earth. Nothing could keep her from him. If she must, then she would ask Dante to seal her, and then kill her, so she could be in hell with him. There was nothing, that would keep her from him.

"Do not cry...Answer me this one question..."

"Anything," she said almost immediately.

"If love is pain...then..is not pain, love?"

She shook her head slowly in disbelief as he shut his eyes. His hands were cold on her face. She was afraid. Afraid he was gone. He couldn't leave her here. Not now. Not ever. She wouldn't let him.

"E-Envy.."

He did not answer...

"Envy," she said, her voice less shaky.

Again, he remained silent. She did not want him to strain himself to speak to her, but she did not want to think that he was gone. Anything but the thought of him gone...

As his hand dropped from her pale, tear stricken face she shouted. "Envy!"

She shook him lightly. "Envy answer me. Answer me..." Tears fell onto his closed eyes. She began to shake him harder. He couldn't leave her. He wouldn't. _He won't..._ "You can't leave me! Don't leave me! Envy! ENVY!"

She screamed out from the pain that pierced her rotting soul. The pain of loosing somebody...The pain of love...She starred at his face once more, her faith leaving her body. Just then, his eyes shot open. She smiled as her head hit his chest as she covered him in an embrace.

"Oh thank God...I thought you were Gone..."

"He is gone."

Her head shot up to meet with a black pair of rubber like boots. It was Fullmetal.

"His eyes are opened because the muscles behind his eyes that are kept close are not receiving blood, thus making them not work."

Her eyes clenched shut in pain as she rose slowly and shakily, her black burnet hair covering her face.

"It was you who did this...Was it not you who said one life does not equal another?"

The shrimp remained silent.

"...If you have not an answer...then maybe will have to rip one from you..."

Her nails extended. This was her battle that she would fight for Envy. For his loss. She would win for him. For he was everything, now torn from her. The battle that was about to begin, she would not loose...


End file.
